Mick Foley
Mick Foley (born June 7, 1965) is an American professional wrestler, writer, color commentator and actor. Foley has wrestled under his real name and various personas, including Dude Love, Cactus Jack and Mankind, also known as the "Three Faces of Foley". He is a four-time world champion (three WWF Championships and one TNA World Heavyweight Championship), an eleven-time world tag team champion (eight WWF Tag Team Championships, two ECW World Tag Team Championships and one WCW World Tag Team Championship), a one-time TNA Legends Champion and the inaugural WWF Hardcore Champion. Background Pre-WrestleMania WrestleMania 2000 (2000) The Rock won the Royal Rumble match to become the number one contender to the WWE Championship at WrestleMania by last eliminating The Big Show, and Triple H defeated Cactus Jack (Mick Foley) in a Street fight to retain the WWE Championship. The proceeding month at No Way Out, The Big Show defeated The Rock to gain entry into the WWE Championship match at WrestleMania. Also at the event, Triple H defeated Foley in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the WWE Championship. Per the pre-match stipulation, Foley had to retire from professional wrestling. On the March 13 edition of Raw is War, The Rock managed to win back his title shot by defeating the Big Show with help from a returning Vince McMahon, thus making the WWE Championship match a Triple Threat match. The following week, after Triple H retained his title against both The Rock and The Big Show, Linda McMahon added Mick Foley to the match, which thereby became a Fatal 4-Way match. WrestleMania 22 (2006) Mick Foley serves as a special guest referee for the WWE Championship, between John Cena and Edge. Cena retains the WWE title, but Edge blames Foley for costing him the championship. Off wrestling appearances Mick Foley serves as a special guest referee for a Street Fight match between Shane McMahon and his father; Vince McMahon at WrestleMania X-Seven. During the match, referee Foley tried to wheel Linda out to safety, Vince hit him with a steel chair, and then pulled Linda into the ring to make her watch as he beat down Shane with a garbage can. However, Linda stood up and low blowed Vince, allowing Foley to recover and attack him. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Cactus Jack *** Cactus Elbow/Hipbuster (Diving elbow drop from the ring apron to the outside of the ring) *** Double underhook DDT *** Stump Puller (Pulling piledriver) – 1991–1997 ** As Dude Love *** Love Handle (Mandible claw) *** Sweet Shin Music ''(Superkick to the opponent's shin followed by double underhook DDT) – parodied from Shawn Michaels ** '''As Mankind/Mick Foley' *** Double underhook DDT *** Mr. Socko/Mandible claw * Signature moves **Cactus clothesline – innovated **''Cactus Jack Knee Smash/Nestea Plunge (Senton to the outside of the ring, usually from the ring apron) **Discus clothesline **Leg drop, sometimes with a chair positioned on the opponent's face **Running elbow drop or double axe handle to the face of an opponent placed in the tree of woe **Running knee lift to the face of an opponent seated in the corner **Swinging neckbreaker, sometimes while running **Two-handed bulldog, sometimes while running * '''Managers' **Brian Hildebrand **Downtown Bruno **The Grand Lizard of Wrestling **John Tolos **Kevin Sullivan **Linda McMahon **Paul Bearer **Ron Fuller * Nicknames **'"The Hardcore Legend"' **'"Mrs. Foley's Baby Boy"' **"The Unpredictable" * Entrance themes ** "Mr. Bang Bang" by Jimmy Papa, Larry Velez and Michael Hayes (WCW/WWF) ** "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses (UWF) ** "Funeral March" by Frédéric Chopin (WCW) ** "Born to Be Wild" by Steppenwolf (ECW/IWC/ROH) ** "Back in Black" by AC/DC (ECW) ** "Ode to Freud" by Jim Johnston (WWF) ** "Schizophrenic" by Jim Johnston (WWF) ** "Dude Love" by Jim Johnston (WWF/WWE) ** "Wreck V1" by Jim Johnston (WWF/WWE) ** "Wreck V2" by Jim Johnston (WWF/WWE/IWC) ** "Wreck V3" by Jim Johnston (WWF/WWE) ** "Whole Lotta Groove" from the Musique Cinema Television production library (WWF/WWE) ** "Chic Chic Bang Bang" by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas (TNA) Championships and accomplishments * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Mikey Whipwreck * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kevin Sullivan * World Class Championship Wrestling ** USWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scott Braddock ** WCWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WCWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Super Zodiak II (1) and Scott Braddock (1) * World Wrestling Federation/WWE ** WWF Championship (3 times) ** WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), Chainsaw Charlie (1), Kane (2), The Rock (3) and Al Snow (1) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) Alternate Gimmicks Foley has wrestled under his real name and various personas, including Dude Love, Cactus Jack and Mankind, also known as the "Three Faces of Foley". Trivia * His persona Dude Love is the only gimmick that doesn't appear in any WrestleMania matches. * Foley appears in WWE 2K18, as the general manager of Raw, prior to being fired by commissioner Stephanie McMahon and Vince McMahon naming Kurt Angle, the new general manager after WrestleMania 33. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:Superstars Category:The ECW Originals Category:WWE Hardcore champions